Daydreaming
by Sencil4
Summary: A short story that is Cooro based set in the modern world and inspired by a dream I had a long time ago. *Disclaimer* I do not own Anima. I may or may not continue to write this.
1. Chapter 1

Daydreaming

Intelligent they said he was, but Cooro never seemed to pay any mind to well… anyone in that matter. He was raised in a church, and he lived in the spare room in the attic of the building. He didn't remember anything of parents, so he was tenderly confused as to what they were and how they worked. He made a few friends over the years in the small town that he was found in. They all appeared to be very nice.

Cooro was in the car with one now, Jonathan, and his little sister and her friend on their way back from a trip to a not so nearby lake. Cooro had fun.

They played chicken. He made sand castles and played in the soft red clay near the lake's edge. Jonathan had put markings on Cooro's and his cheeks to make them look like the old natives of the land. They also walked and ran around a lot to the point of exhaustion.

But, Cooro in the back window seat of the car, now stared out of the window as if he was in a trance. Jonathan knew he did this sometimes, and he chose most every time to just ignore him. Cooro could get a bit – sidetracked sometimes. Everyone seemed to know that about him once they were around him for a while.

Cooro stared out at the green trees passing by in a blur and wondered what they were all called and if he would ever see the actual mountains again. His dark brown eyes reflected off the glass and in the reflection his slightly tanned face and still semi wet black hair also shown. He smiled when he saw that red clay marks were still visible on his cheeks.

Then, the scenery switched from the dense forest to the open mountains! Cooro almost chuckled in delight of them but just kept a smile on his face. He longed for open spaces. In his heart he was a free spirit. Cooro put a hand up, and it lingered near the window his fingertips barely touching the glass.

He wasn't displeased with himself. He was just… bored, or not made for just one place he guessed. He'd always felt a longing to leave, to where he had no clue.

Cooro turned toward Jonathan who looked half asleep still in his swimsuit as Cooro also was. Then, Cooro looked back out the window.

In a flash, Cooro wasn't in the car anymore. He was standing on a cliff in different clothes, a few years younger? No that age was what he felt he was, but he was still twelve. He had on a jacket, and was wearing black tennis shoes, a pair of jeans, and a bright red shirt. He started to cry in an unknown grief as he squatted down on the dirt ground and covered his face with his hands in an effort to hide his tears as they flowed down his cheeks.

"Mommy!" he said in a muffled tone to no one in particular, but he hoped she was in good health. He wanted to find her so badly!

He saw her beautiful face in his mind, her eye color not quite clear but her black hair unmistakably like his yet a lot longer blowing in a strong wind. _The wind took her away…_ Cooro thought in his sadness. I need to find a way to get to her. Maybe if I flew?

As if on demand, a tall hawk appeared beside of him. Cooro gingerly peeked up from behind his hands, and his head rose up to look at the hawk. It was a lovely brown color and—taller than he was!

Cooro's face turned confused. "Why are you here?" he asked it. The hawk cocked its head. "Well, a cheeky little one you are! I am here to help you," he said as he peered at Cooro with his serious, sharp-looking eyes. "With what?" Cooro asked dumbfounded. _Why am I completely normal with talking to a hawk?_ He thought still flabbergasted.

"About your mother," that hawk said, not seemingly bothered in the least. "I can help you with finding her."

Suddenly, Cooro felt terrified. _How many other people had the hawk, whatever it_ _was, 'helped'? Where were they? Why were they at the top off a precipice?_ Questions zipped through the young boy's mind faster than he could count. "Just follow me," said the hawk, and it jumped off the cliff side.

Cooro didn't even let out a gasp in his mad dash to see where it had gone. He reached the edge and carefully peered down. _It is terribly high up here! But, the ground looks so small; it's amazing!_

Cooro decided to take off his jacket since he was starting to get hot and placed the light brown wear behind him on the ground. Before he turned back around though, the wind picked up and blew the thing away! "Hey!" Cooro was about to run after it like a fiend when he felt something grab onto his shoulders. He felt himself being pulled up into the air.

"Hey, what's going o—?"

The hawk from before had reappeared and lifted Cooro off of the ground, and before he could do anything, Cooro was falling into the empty space beside of the cliff!

"Ahhhh!"

He spread both of his arms out and his legs, kind of like a skydiver does. _But, when am I gonna stop falling!_ "I have to stop falling, I have to stop falling, I have to stop!" Cooro almost chanted in his fear. Tears, from the gusts tearing at his face, threatened to slip out.

Then, he felt a jerk on his upper back that made him close his eyes tightly and exhale what air he was holding in. When Cooro opened his eyes, he saw the cliff's wall, but he was not falling anymore. He was… floating? _Huh?_

Cooro had no explanation for this strange phenomenon, but then he looked at his arms. They were covered in black feathers. _That's kind of odd and cool in a way._ The thought popped in Cooro's mind, but in truth, he had no idea what to think of in his shock. He wasn't very much afraid though, but he sincerely hoped that he would wake up soon because this had to be some sort of dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Small Chapter

He felt a sort of a longing, wandering, wanting to find where she was. _The woman with the black hair..._ The wind whistled and drifted through his large wings.

Cooro's face jerked slightly back from the car window. He saw his face and exhaled the breath that he was holding in.

Jonathan slightly tapped Cooro's upper arm in a quick gesture and gave him a knowing look. Cooro nodded in return at him and looked down at his now locked up fingers. This was from his anxiety at his vision Cooro guessed, and he thought of so many questions that he didn't know just how to answer. And, now his shoulders throbbed under the still slightly wet clay. He wanted to rub them but ignored the discomfort.

Jonathan's mom dropped Cooro off at the church called New Beginnings. All in the car said goodbye heartily, some waved, and then the car pulled out of the small gravel parking lot.

Cooro with his small red duffel bag full of his partly wet clothes and drinking bottle ran to the side door of the small church and pulled a key out from under a straw mat that said "Today is the day to start a new chapter." He unlocked the door and went inside. _Today is a Thursday, so no congregation today_ , he thought while grinning from the happiness of being home.


	3. Chapter 3

What the tattoo?!

As he walked further inside the church building's hallway, a middle-aged man with light brown hair turned a corner greeted him. "Cooro, my boy, how are you?" "I am just great!" Cooro responded right away. _No one can see through me!_ he thought mischievously because he still felt mellow and shocked inside from the vision he saw. "Well, let's hope that stays true then," the man said warmly. Cooro accepted the hug the man gave him and immediately felt much better. The man is the youth pastor of the church and helped raised Cooro.

Cooro was told by him to wash up before dinner was ready and was told where to wash up also. He cheerfully went to the lush outside. While whistling a short tune, he walked to side of the church with the water spigot. He loved the feel of the cooled water in the summer heat. _Refreshing!_

Then, as he was about to go back the way he came, Cooro noticed a black mark on the side of his right lower shoulder. He thought it might be more clay… So, he stopped to inspect the whole of his shoulder. He started to feel anxiety as he saw the rest of what looked like a tattoo. There was a large black spiral shape with four also black tear shaped marks on the outside of the spiral. Each teardrop shape got larger near the end of the outer part of the spiral. His fingers rested on the shape for a moment. Then, Cooro in panic noticed the other shoulder had one as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Angel of Death

Cooro felt a sense of elation and saw a crow in his mind's eye flying, and he thought of that pushy hawk. He laughed about the hawk and felt something extraordinary, weight on his back and something feathery… big black feathers were on his arms! They were beautiful. Cooro felt both awe and confusion, maybe scared.

Okay. A lot scared.

 _Feathers on my arms? Why are feathers on my arms?!_ He felt the weight on his back lesson a bit and knew that something was going on there too. Shadows the size of big dogs- Cooro is scared of large dogs in particular- shown by his sides, connected… to-his-shadow.

He started to tear up and rubbed at his eyes still seeing those black feathers. Some were drifting in the air around him.

"Cooro! Dinner is ready now!" He heard that call. Cooro wanted to eat so much, and sloppily flapped his big wings. Then, he slouched on the ground.

 _Don't panic- I can't tell Tom or the pastor or mom! Oh. They'll think I am some sort of angel of death!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hasty Retreat

Cooro stood for minutes of indecision. Tom called his name out again. Then, Cooro fled.

He ran to the woods, flapping his wings all of the way but never really rising up. He thought he heard his name called out again when he was not too far into the woods. He turned around halfway with his forefinger to his chin, in hasty thought.

 _"_ _Now what?"_ Cooro thought.

He started to sing in a light voice, "Oh, the willow sways; I watch it along my way… Down the river I go. Down the river."

Cooro's nerves calmed down somewhat, and he sat on an old tree stump not far away. He did so clumsily because of the new weight on his back. But then, it was… gone.

Cooro didn't realize it at first as he sung another verse of the song.

His wings had disappeared.

He started to pick at a piece of fungus that grew on the stump. Then, he realized.

Cooro let out a gasp. Then, he looked at his arms, and tried to look at his back.

He saw them, the marks again of the spirals and teardrop shapes alongside them.

Cooro tried to scrub them off like dirt with the palms of his hands, and after the failed attempts, he just poked them while he sat in thought.

"Oh man, I'm not supposed to have a tattoo!" he exclaimed to himself.


End file.
